Le serpent et le lion
by DeadChat
Summary: Le serpent et le lion sont des ennemis naturels et comme nous le savons tous, Valar Morghulis ...


Petite fable qui résume l'histoire de la haine des Martells envers les Lannisters. Elle débute lors du mariage d'Elia Martell à Rhaegar Targaryen et se finit à l'assassinat de Myrcella Baratheon (ou Lannister).

C'est un cross-over des livres et de la série avec quelques libertés personnelles, donc avant de crier à l'outrage, sachez que c'est un parti pris !

Cette fable est un devoir de français dans lequel j'ai mis trop de temps pour ne la laisser que sur papier. Elle a été écrite dans le cadre de la semaine de la francophonie, qui est une semaine qui met en valeur 10 mots francophones. Le mot qui m'avait été imposé était _chafouin_ , qui signifie rusé (et non pas patraque).

 _Boring ..._

Après tout ce blabla ennuyant, mais qui se voulait contextualisant (oui, j'ai inventé ce mot pour mes propres besoins), je vous laisse enfin apprécier ce texte.

Bien entendu, tous les personnages ne sont pas de ma création et c'est une réappropriation de la merveilleuse oeuvre de **George R.R. Martin** qu'est  Le Trône de Fer.

* * *

 **Le serpent et le lion**

 **.**

La princesse Couleuvre portait son diadème

Lors de ses noces avec le prince Dragon.

Ce fut là pour elle un requiem

Qui scella son destin, ainsi que celui de sa maison.

.

Elle finit par trouver son bonheur,

Et donna naissance à trois beaux petits,

Mais cela lui attira du malheur,

Car elle faillit en perdre la vie.

.

Lorsque tout allait pour le mieux,

Le Cerf, le Loup et le Lion

S'allièrent pour prendre la tête du Dragon.

C'est ainsi que sous ses yeux,

La Montagne extermina ses enfants

Avant de se relever, triomphant.

.

Elle était figée d'effroi lorsqu'il la saisit et la profana.

Une fois les sévices finis, il prit sa tête et l'éclata.

.

Le Cerf couronné se vit remettre à ses pieds

Le corps des trois petits dépecés.

.

C'est sur ces événements funestes que s'acheva la vie de la Couleuvre

Et que le règne du Cerf débuta.

Le temps s'écoula et fit son œuvre,

Mais les serpents n'oublièrent pas.

.

.

Bien des années plus tard, le Cerf et la Lionne se marièrent

Et engendrèrent, eux aussi, à leur tour trois petits.

Mais la populace gronda quand elle les vit,

Car ils avaient plus l'étoffe du Lion que du Cerf.

.

Un jour, le couronné

Partit dans la forêt,

Pompette, chasser,

Mais il revint blessé,

Car il fut heurté

Par un sanglier.

.

Celui-ci mourut de ses blessures

Et son aîné fut appelé à régner.

Hélas, cela déclencha une guerre, pour sûr,

Car beaucoup disaient qu'il n'était pas le désigné.

.

Pour protéger sa seule fille,

La mère Lionne l'envoya chez les serpents,

Car c'était avec cette famille,

Qu'elle serait loin des belligérants.

.

Avant de se séparer d'elle, sa mère l'embrassa et lui dit :

« Tous ceux qui ne sont pas nous, sont nos ennemis. »

.

Grâce à son grand-père,

Le Cerf-Lion gagna la guerre

Et se fiança avec la Rose.

Hélas, il était atteint de névroses,

Et se conduisait de façon odieuse

Ce qui rendait sa mère peu joyeuse.

.

.

Lors de l'annonce des royales épousailles,

Le Cobra et la Vipère se dirent que ce fut

Le moment idéal pour les représailles

Et qu'il fallait rester à l'affût,

Car le vieux Lion veillait

Et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à les balayer.

.

Ils se rendirent donc aux noces,

Mais durant celles-ci, le souverain trouva la mort,

La Lionne se retourna vers son jeune frère, féroce,

Et l'accusa du meurtre sans remords.

.

Pour déterminer

Sa culpabilité,

Il y eu un procès,

Mais comme tout l'accusait,

Le Lion demanda

Une ordalie par combat.

.

Ainsi, on enferma le Lion

Dans les geôles du Donjon.

Ce dernier se fit rendre visite

Par quelqu'un qui ne le considérait pas parasite.

C'était le Cobra.

Il avait jugé que celui-là

Ne méritait pas une telle sentence,

Et lui proposa, pour d'accomplir une vengeance,

D'être son champion,

Afin de découvrir la vérité sur le vieux Lion.

.

C'est alors que son compère lui demanda pourquoi.

Il le regarda alors, narquois,

Et lui répondit,

Sans aucune poésie,

Qu'il soupçonnait le vieux Lion, son père,

D'être, de l'assassin de sa sœur, le commanditaire.

.

.

C'est ainsi que la Cobra _Insoumis, invaincu, intact,_

S'opposa à la Montagne sans tact,

Et l'enjoignit de se confesser

Du meurtre de sa sœur avant son éminent décès.

« Tu as tué ma sœur, tu l'as violée, tu as tué ses enfant »

Déclara-t-il, vaillant.

L'instant suivant, il lui fondit dessus

Sans que l'autre s'en soit aperçu.

.

Le combat dura et fut rude,

Mais l'ennemi, touché, éprouva une lassitude.

La lutte acharnée s'acheva

Et le Cobra triompha.

Mais avant de le mettre à mort,

Il voulait entendre ses tords.

.

Cet excès d'orgueil de sa part,

Le conduisit

Devant un public hagard

À son agonie.

.

La Montagne le fit chuter

Avant de l'achever

De la même façon que sa sœur bien-aimée

Et sa tête se vit concassée.

.

À cette vision, la Vipère hurla de stupeur

La cervelle de son soupirant était éparse,

Elle maugréa sans peur,

De se venger de cette farce.

.

.

Elle retourna au pays des serpents

Avec le corps de son amant,

Retrouver les Aspics du désert,

Pour leur montrer la dépouille de leur père.

.

Toutes se mirent à réfléchir sur une vendetta,

Il fallait faire payer l'affront

Que leur avaient infligé les lions.

Leur réflexion eu comme résultat,

La prévision de l'assassinat

De la jeune Lionne présente dans leur État.

.

Mais, avant même que la Vipère

Ne puisse passer à l'action,

La jeune fauve retrouva son père

Qu'elle embrassa avec affection.

.

La Céraste renâcla, avant de finalement,

Trouver un moyen d'asseoir sa vengeance.

Elle attendit donc avec impatience,

Le départ des deux parents.

Lorsque ce jour arriva,

Elle prit la jeune dans ses bras

Et de son air chafouin,

Elle baisa la jeune enfant sur les lèvres.

Elle fut surprise et eu une sorte de fièvre,

Mais ne dit rien, car il n'y en avait nul besoin.

.

Les lions prirent la mer,

Encore heureux de s'être retrouvés.

Mais soudain, la fauve se sentit viciée,

Elle s'écroula dans les bras de son père,

Pour ne plus s'en relever.

Le poison de la Vipère avait fait son effet.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Confiance mal placée

Est source de regrets.

* * *

J'espère que vous serez indulgent dans les reviews et que vous direz ce qui ne va pas !

Bye ~


End file.
